Anaximander
by CastielLovesDean
Summary: Congratulations, Misha, on your first born son, West Anaximander Collins.  This is dedicated to you.  Dean, Castiel, and Sam argue over what to name Dean and Cas's firstborn son.  Slash.  Destiel.  Mpreg.


**Anaximander**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_For Misha, who welcomed his first son into the world the day before the season 6 premiere. Congrats, Misha! And welcome, West Anaximander Collins. May your life be healthy, happy, and interesting (though with Misha as a dad, I can't imagine it being boring)._

_How fantastic would it be if Misha actually read this? I would die._

_Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Sam argue over what to name Dean and Cas's firstborn son. Slash. Destiel. Mpreg._

_There seems to be some confusion regarding this fic that I would like to clear up. I'm a big, big fan of Misha. Huge fan. I love his weirdness and his zeal (and his eyes). I really love what he named his son, mostly because common names bore and even irritate me. I feel like we might have similar tastes in names. That being said, this story is not designed to exploit or mock Misha, his family, or anything or anyone else. It's written for Misha and designed to honor them. This is not the kind of story I'd write for pretty much anyone else because I think Misha has a superior sense of humor and would see this story for what it's meant to be._

_Also, based on some "reviews" I've gotten, people seem to be getting the impression that Dean and Cas's kid is supposed to be Misha's kid, and I'd really like to know if I gave them that impression or if it was some weird group assumption sort of thing. I do not write real people fics - I think they're a little creepy. The kid in the fic (who's not actually in the fic) is just their kid: the offspring of a Dean/Cas relationship._

_Because Denise pointed out that it was hard to picture the scene without more description, I've added some to the beginning._

_Thank you for your time._

* * *

Dean, Castiel, and Sam were all resting in Bobby's living room, subconsciously listening the the new baby monitor for any sounds made by the 1-day-old in the panic room. Dean and Sam were drinking coffee, though Cas wasn't, as he 'doesn't require caffeine to remain awake.' They were quietly arguing about what to name Dean and Castiel's firstborn son (and child in general), who had come into the world the previous day.

"How about Anaximander?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not? Anaximander is a strong name."

_Because I can't pronounce it_, Dean complained to himself. To save his dignity, he lied, "It's a _weird_ name."

"I dunno, Dean. I agree with Cas."

"Mind your own business, Sam. It's not your kid; it's not your choice."

"Dean, Anaximander was a great philosopher. He was one of the greatest minds of Ancient Greece. He conducted the first known scientific experiments."

"That's great for him, but I'm not looking to name my firstborn after an ancient Greek philosopher. He'll be made fun of in school."

"I am certain our son will be able to take care of himself."

"Why don't you compromise? Make Anaximander his middle name."

Dean made an irritated noise. "Is this name really important to you, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Fine. His _middle name_ can be Ax– Annim– Aman–"

"Anaximander."

"Yeah. Whatever. But what about his first name?"

"Why didn't you two agree on this already? I mean, you found out you were having a kid nine months ago – didn't you think you'd have to name it eventually?"

"We didn't know what we were having."

"I did. I could feel him from the moment he formed."

"Well, I wanted to be surprised, remember?"

"That doesn't matter! There are usually only two choices, right? Boy or girl? You should have chosen a name for each instead of waiting until he was here and calling him Baby Number 1."

"Well, we're here now, so the point's moot, isn't it? Stop bitching."

"Dean, you should not use such language around Anaximander."

"That's not his name!"

"No, it is his middle name. Until we grant him a first name, I reserve the right to call him Anaximander."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's 'grant him a first name,' then."

"Name him after Dad."

"Dad Anaximander Winchester?"

"_John_. John Anaximander Winchester. Or Johnathan Anaximander Winchester..."

"That's a mouthful," Dean complained. "Let's keep it short, though. John's good. Whaddaya think, Cas?"

"I approve. Given your family-oriented personality, your desire to name your son after your father does not surprise me."

"So it's settled, then?" Dean asked. "It'll be John Adma- Ari-"

"Anaximander," Cas and Sam corrected at the same time.

"I'll get it eventually," Dean insisted defensively.

"Before it is official, have you considered Sam?"

"Have I considered him for what?"

"Sam has always been the focus of your life. Have you considered naming our child after him?"

Dean looked at Sam, who appeared to be on the verge of an emotional scene. "Of course," he admitted warmly. "But I want to save that name for our daughter."

"Hey!"

Ah, fatherhood was gonna be good.

_

* * *

_

_chili arnold -_

_Pointer #1: When asking for pointers, always leave contact information. That way, the pointers can get to you. My email is CastielLovesDean at gmail . com - I'm happy to answer any questions you have._

_Pointer #2: If you set yourself up an account, I'm a registered beta reader, and I'd be happy to help with anything._

_A/N: For the record, I approve of the name. And I really think Dean would name his daughter Sam. To honor and irritate him at the same time._

_Please, please, pleeeeeeease review! It means so much to me! I love you all! However, please keep in mind what should go into a review and what should be privately messaged. Private messages do not belong in the review section. If I've made a mistake, please PM or email me. (once again, CastielLovesDean at gmail . com) Also, don't bother to say mean things to me if you can't back it up when I reply to you (or if you won't sign the review); the world has enough cowards. I realize some people believe I've crossed some sort of line, and I get that not everyone will agree on something like that, but so far no one has been able to successfully defend that position. Feel free to private message me if you think you can explain it better than everyone else has so far, since it's pointless and juvenile to have a discussion in the reviews section. There's a reason it's called the reviews section, not the discussions or private messages section._


End file.
